


Beautiful Freak

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Power Play, Shattered Glass, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift needs his fix... and so dose Ratchet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr account 
> 
> I like the Idea that in the SG! universe Drift is still a raging addict with a warped sense of right and wrong, and Ratchet, instead of helping him get clean, has just turned into his abusive supplier.  
> first time writing SG!  
> enjoy

“Ratchet?” A soft call from the doors of the med-bay, the medic didn’t bother to look… he knew who had come to see him.  
“Back again so soon Drift?” Ratchet chuckled darkly, his face pulling into a predatory grin as he tidied his tools. “Whatever for?”  
“Y-y-you know why…” Came the thin, quiet voice that wavered between words.  
“I’m not a mind reader Drift.” The doctor schooled his face into a scowl, sighed dramatically and finely turning round, leaning against the bench and folding his arms. Playing with the addict was always so much fun. “Why are you here?”

“Ratch… please… you know why… I need a fix?” Drift stuttered, his Red optics pleading, he was clearly trying to remain composed but the tell tail sings of stress and craving were there. The young mech was wringing his servos, shifting form ped to ped, fidgeting, restless movement. He looked drawn and haggard, his optics dull and unfocused. The handsome bots expression was one of desperate need. It was delicious to watch him squirm under his harsh judgmental gaze.

“Tisk, tisk Youngling.” Ratchet tutted, wagging a finger at the suffering bot. “You really should pace yourself…”  
“Ratchet… please… stop it,” Drift broke in, his voice raising along with his anxiety. The doctor though he might rip of the digits on his servos if he wasn’t careful. “It hurts… everything just hurts… I can’t take it… I need something… now.”

Ratchet said nothing, lazily pushed back form the bench and casually made his way to the locked medical storage cabinet. The medic started to hum to himself as he accessed the container and took his time in selected a phial of appropriate ‘medicine’. Perhaps now would be a good time to test his new concoction? The white and blue mech pondered for long moments before he herd a pathetic whine behind him.

“Ratchet… Please… I’m dying here…” Drift whimpered.  
“Alright! Alright, don’t get your wires in a knot.” The medic grumbled as he picked his poison and closed the cabinet, making sure it was secure. With the ex-Decepticon, leaving any form of drug unprotected was unwise.  
“What’s that?” The mech asked, looking eagerly at the small phial in doctors servos.

“A little new something… I mixed it up myself,” Ratchet turned back to Drift and flashed him a devilishly charming smile as he loaded into it Hypospray. “Made just for you… You want it?” Drift licked his lips, nodded vigorously. The medic smiled sweetly, rested back against a medical berth and beckoned him closer with and a crooked digit. Drift practically ran to the doctor and went to grab the Hypospray.

“Eyepp, epp epp!” Ratchet scolded gently, pulling the needle back away from the bot and slapping his out stretched hand.  
“Uuugh… Ratch… please…” Drift pouted, he was adorably cute when his was after a fix. “Stop teasing me... it’s not nice.”  
“Well… you know I’m not that nice, Drift. You know my terms… Goodies like these are not free after all…”  
“Can’t I do it after?” The mech whined, optics pleading.  
“This costs quite a bit… so if you want it… you better start working it off.” Drift chewed his bottom lip for a moment before nodding and sinking to his knees, servos resting against the medics thighs.

“Good mech…” the medic praised, stroking the younger mechs helm as Ratchet retracted his plating and his impressive equipment pressurized. Drift wasted no time and went to work on the medics hard spike in Ernest, first lavishing it with kisses before taking the whole thing into his mouth, the thick ridged rod slid down his throat with practiced ease and his engines began to hum, sending delightful vibrations through the medic. Ratchet gripped the swords mech’s helm tight and groaned, his fans shunting on with a roar, the warm wet mouth around him felt exquisite. Drift had many talents and not all of them were related to fighting. His time in the gutters of Cybertron taught him the most wonderful tricks.

Ratchet grabbed the mech and pulled him up, stopping the younger mech form taking him too close. He had plans for this encounter. Ratchet yanked him forward, bodied crashing loudly as came together, the medic taking hold of the mechs face and capturing his lips roughly. Drift moaned into it, he knew Ratchet liked hot, intense glossa wrestling, today was no different. Ratchet and Drift battled for long moments, Drift actually getting heady form their fire. As they kissed Drift felt the hypospray press against his neck. The brief sharp scratch, the thick needle pierced his main Energon line and delivered its payload.

The mech gave a joyous little cry and collapsed against the medic as the first powerful rush took him, Ratchet easily catching him and arranging the limp form over the bench, one knee up on the surface allowing he medic easy access to his already opened valve. Drift let out a long deep moan as talented servos invaded his valve, spreading the passage wide and smearing lubricant. After a few moments Ratchet pulled his servo free and replaced it with his hard straining spike in one harp hard thrust. Drift gave a sharp yelp of pleasure as the rod stretched him wide and hit its mark deep within him. 

“Now then,” The doctor cooed as he lent over and picked up a heavy duty laser scalpel, making the mech beneath him groan as he moved inside him. “Time for my real payment.” There was a wicked gleam in the medics optics as the scalpel lit up into life.

Ratchet rocked his hips and simultaneously sliced deep into the tripping mechs exposed back, cutting through plating and non essential wires in one powerful swipe, it should have had any bot screaming in agony, but too Drift the cut felt like heaven. Every neural pathways was alight and danced with joy when he felt Ratchet touch, pain registered as pleasure and the wonderful deep fullness form the medics spike was simply overwhelming bliss. Everything felt so good. The pain all gone, nothing left but joy and wonder.

“Dose that feel good Drift?” Ratchet asked, gently, running his hands over the cut metal soothingly.  
“Nuuugh! Yeeeeees….”  
“You like this?” the medic questioned, rolling his hips and driving deep into the willing body beneath him a few times.  
“Mmmmm… Uh hun… that’s good… so good…” Drift purred, loving the way the bigger bots spike filled him, he pushed back trying to get him to go deeper.  
“How about… this?” Ratchet growled, grabbing a handful of wires form his shoulder array and violently ripping them out.  
“Oh Primus YES!!” The mech cried out happily, it felt just as good as the spike moving inside him, if not better.

The doctor, happy with the results, set to work, plundering Drifts valve roughly and tearing at his back, Energon splattered and sprayed everything, the medic, the bench and the walls as the medic cut away at his captive. Fuses bunt out from stress and wiring stretched and snapped as it was yanked roughly without mercy. It’s was all screeching of tearing and colliding metal. Ratchet trying to do as much damage as he could without killing the other bot, while never stopping his harsh pounding into the warm wet tight little opening. and Drift lusty cries euerging the medic on. it was something close to a sexual snuff movie.

It didn’t take long for the pleasure to build to braking point in both of them, and soon the maniacal Doctor and the poor tortured mech descended into planet shattering overload. Drift screaming his dealers name till his vocal processor shorted out, he felt Ratchets hot Transfluid fill him deep and his strong servos digging into his ravaged back. Every system flared white hot in ecstasy… he never wanted it to end.

When the medic was finely finished with him, the swords mech looked liked he’d been in a fight with a scrap maker, he back a bloody mess, covered in his own Energon from ruptured lines, sections of plating carved up or completely removed, circuits and wires torn out and diodes smashed to smithereens, but he felt no pain... only the joy of physicle relese and of pleasing his medic.

He felt Ratchet pull out slowly, making him shiver as thick transfluid leaking out of his throbbing, twitching valve and dribbling down his thigh. It mixed with the little rivers over Energon that trickled down his battered body. Gore covered servos withdrew from the mangled mess and tenderly stroked along his tingling body. Smearing the spilt Energon into the plating.

“My beautiful little leaker.” Ratchet murmured, his voice gentle and soft, dripping pink servos caressed the red mechs head fins as he lent down to kiss him deeply. Drift could taste his own split Energon on the medics lips “You did so well. Here you go, sweet-spark… have another shot.”

Drift sighed happily as he was rewarded with another dose of Ratchets wonder mix, he gasped and shuddered as the already intense post coital feelings only intensified and lingered on… The mech rested against the cool bench and though this is was the well of all spark must be like… utter bliss…

Drift yet again thanks Primus for his medic… Ratchet always made him feel so alive… Ratchet always made him feel better… Ratchet had always been so good to him… Ratchet was always so kind… that's why he loved him...

**Author's Note:**

> if you like what you read, follow me on Tumblr for the latest stories!  
> Lozalot is the name!


End file.
